1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to device to device (D2D) communication between mobiles in a wireless communications network.
2. Related Art
In traditional wireless networks, all data being sent from and received by mobiles typically travels through a core network (CN). In peer to peer communications, mobiles communicate with each other, directly. Peer to peer communication may be used for at least public safety, data off-load, and social networking.
To improve public safety, peer to peer communication is used where the cellular infrastructure is unavailable. Peer to peer communication allows mobiles to communicate with each other directly in emergency situations.
Peer to peer communication can be used by the serving wireless system to off-load the data from the core network when it is exchanged between proximate mobiles.
Peer to peer communication is also used in social networking. More specifically, peer to peer communication allows proximate mobiles have to share information.
In order to establish a link between mobiles wishing to participate in a peer to peer communication, the mobiles must first discover one another.